Cold
by piloneo
Summary: Zim’s life has sunk to an all time low. Dib, in order to save the world, decides that he must help Zim understand all the complexities of emotions. While the two have their own little miniadventures, Zim starts remembering .full sum on chp.3.
1. I'm scared

It just wasn't his day. He had known it wasn't from the time he woke up. It was cold and rainy outside, and he had skipped skool. He sat on the couch, staring absentmindedly at the blank television screen.

_It had been a lie._

All was deathly quiet in the odd glowing green house. Gir and Minimoose had gone downstairs to play, or in other words, demolish the place. And for once, Zim didn't care.

_Nothing mattered._

The small Irken sat on the couch, hugging his knees, and staring off into the abyss. The dark screen taunted him, his old leader's words still echoing in his mind. They were painful, teasing, and hateful.

"You're nothing, Zim. You're not an invader. That stupid robot of yours is trash, literally. You were just too stupid to realize it. You are banished, and exiled. And there is no quitting this time, defect."

_It had hurt._

Nothing like this had hurt the alien this deeply before. Nothing. Not even the rain sizzling his skin could describe this new pain he felt. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't been injured; he was in perfect condition according to the computer; no cuts or scratches. But something was hurting him.

_It was killing him._

The pain was unbearable. Zim felt the tears running down his cheeks in waterfalls. His insides were all knotted up and tense as he continued to cry. He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. They came without his permission. They came either way. And it still hurt.

_The pain…_

Outside in the cold, cold storm, a solitary figure made its way through the slush. The rain had turned into sleet, and the sleet into snow. The blizzard was strong, strong enough to blind the sharpest of eyes.

The one person that was lost in this storm was predictable. Of coarse he was the only one out, that crazy boy. Why was he out in such horrid weather? Well, when it had been raining and skool let out, he stayed, saying that the storm would die down in a bit. His sister shrugged, marching out into the rain and onto the bus.

The storm didn't calm.

_It raged._

And soon, Miss Bitters kicked him out so she could close the skool for today.

So here Dib was, lost in the freezing, wet, blizzard. His glasses had frost on them, and his buttoned up coat felt like a damp rag. He shivered, trying to see where he was going. He couldn't recognize anything around him. He had walked into buildings and fences a hundred times over already.

The he saw a light. One, solitary light stuck out in the white nothingness. It was barely recognizable among the snow. Dib struggled towards it. It was a beacon of hope, as he could see something that wasn't snow. A shadow, then…

His hopes fell.

He stood just in front of Zim's house, the wind trying to force him back. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? He was miserably cold, and though he now knew where he was, there would be no way he could get home in this weather.

Dib walked up to the door, desperately banging on it.

Silence.

Zim had been sitting in silence for so long, that he flinched when the door banged. Someone wanted in. Zim's eyes were still glazed over.

"Computer, open the door, then shut it behind them." He ordered lazily, his thoughts still on the transmission.

As soon as the door opened, Dib stepped inside, shivering. The warm air of the house gratefully greeted him. As the door swung shut behind him, he noticed Zim, staring off into realms unknown. He frowned. He walked up to the alien.

Zim didn't take notice of Dib. Zim stared vaguely over the bigheaded one's shoulder, still looking at the blank screen. His eyes were wet and tearful.

Dib, however, was staring at Zim with pure shock. Zim was crying. Literally crying. "Zim?" Dib asked, cautiously taking a step forward.

Zim reacted at once.

The Irken recoiled, "What do you want!?" he hissed through a chocked sob. He had closed his eyes, refusing to look at his enemy. He was showing him a weakness, a weakness he didn't want.

Dib tilted his head, confused. "Why are you crying?" He replied, half wondering if he was actually concerned for an alien.

Zim shook his head. "They won't stop, even when Zim commands them to. They keep coming." He explained, unable to understand what was going on.

Dib sat down on the couch, slipping off his soaked trench coat and leaving it on the floor. "Have you been hurt? Who hurt you?" he demanded. In his minds eye, he was still wondering why he was even concerned. Maybe it was because he wanted to be the one that made Zim cry, and hated anyone else who did it? _No…_

Zim turned away from him, the pain inside unbearable. More tears flooded down his undisguised face. "They didn't hurt me. They told me the truth."

Dib's eyes widened. "What did they say to you, Zim?"

Zim paused, the warm liquid still being carried away by gravity. "They…they told me everything…I shouldn't even be here…Gir is nothing but…they…they called me a defect!" he let out a pitiful wail, curling his knees up tighter.

Dib, being the smart boy he was, was able to understand what was being said. He didn't know whether to be happy of sad. Mixed emotions erupted inside of him all at once, but the one that conquered all was concern.

"They didn't do anything…they just told me…and I hurt…computer says I'm fine…I…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Zim confessed for reasons unknown.

Dib understood. "Zim, do you know what emotions are?"

Zim nodded. "Yes…Anger, Madness, Hate, Determination, Stupidity, Desire, Envy, Happiness, Pleasure, Revenge…Pride…that is all there is. Every Irken knows that."

Dib shook his head. "No Zim, There is more than that. Way more. There is also Love, Sadness, Fright, Embarrassed, Shocked, Confusion, and way, way more."

Zim thought about this, his tears still falling. "Dib-stink, for once, your words makes sense to Zim." He replied.

"You are crying because all your pride was a lie. You're sad, Zim." Dib explained. "And you said they told you the truth? Well, sometimes the truth hurts. Not physically, but emotionally."

Zim stayed silent, Finally opening his ruby orbs. They were still wet, but a new look was in them, a look of wisdom, which had never crossed in them before. "Dib, one more thing. I'm one more thing." he began.

The blizzard outside was slowly calming. The snow still fell heavily, but one could see the town, the street, and the gray sky. The wind had ceased. There was a single opening in the sky, and a single ray of sunlight fell down upon the town.

"I'm scared."

* * *

**I started this a school when I was really bored. If you hate it, please don't flame me about it. I kind of like it, in a way. **

**No, this is NOT a ZADR. Could be the start of friendship, but not anything more.**

**I don't know if I'll add on to this or keep it a one-shot. Depends if I get any inspiration, I guess.**

**Pilo**


	2. To save the world

Dib stared out of his window, watching the small flurries from yesterday's storm join what was already on the ground. He kept thinking about the two words that Zim had said, two words he would never be able to forget.

"_I'm scared."_

Dib felt a shiver run up his spine. It was pitiful, seeing what was once such a proud and fierce Invader, admitting a weakness to his worst enemy. It was unnerving. But Dib knew something else, too. You had to be very strong to admit your feelings.

Did that mean Zim was strong?

No…it could have been a mistake. Zim didn't realize how much emotions affected a person's life.

Another question.

Why is it now, that Zim is feeling other feelings?

Dib had thought about this, too, and had an answer. Zim's race, the Irkens, had brainwashed themselves. They spoke in third person and shouted, if only to emphasize their greatness. They believed they were the greatest of all.

What must it be like to be part of such a barbaric society? A world where you live like a conqueror and a king, despising all other races for you yourself is 'perfect'?

…and then to suddenly be taken out. Suddenly be pulled away from everything you knew and lived for. What must it feel like to be shunned by the perfect race, who were determined to rule over all other races. The race that felt nothing for others, who only cared for themselves? What must it be like to suddenly be dumped into the world of unknown and uncertainty?

Man, Zim's life had plummeted like a 30-ton anchor in the ocean, just above the Mariana Trench.

Dib watched the light breeze blow the little snowflakes around making them dance in the air.

Zim was scared for the first time. Or, at least, truthfully scared for the first time. What was the Irken going to do now that he had nowhere to go? This question bothered Dib.

Zim would still be confused to the new feelings. He wouldn't understand them, or know what they meant. What would a desperate alien do, alone, unwanted, and confused?

Dib knew that answer too.

_He'd go insane._

From here, there was no way to predict what would happen next. What would an insane alien do to the world he so hated? There was no telling.

Both Zim and Earth were in danger now.

And what was Dib going to do? Save the world, of course.

How, do you ask?

_Well, By saving Zim. _

* * *

**I've got an Idea of where I want to go with this now **

**I'm pleased with this chapter, even if it is really short. It kinda gives you an idea of the small plot thing I have going on in my crooked 15-year-old head. **

**Heh, I might turn this into a full-fledge fic before you know it! xD**


	3. I Believed too Hard

**YAY! it's not centered!**

**Remember this Sum: He was hurt. But he wasn't harmed or bleeding. So why did he feel this pain? Why did the tears come nonstop? Why? Only one person can answer him. And together, they'll explore the madness of emotions. ZADF, no romance here except for Gir and his Tacos.**

**Well, I've changed it (again) and the new-ish sum is below. Sorry for all the changes, but I was originally going to keep this a one-shot. When I decided to continue, I had no idea where I was going with it. Well, now I do , whether you like it or not. -.-**

**NEWER SUM: (is newer even a word? 0.o )**

**Zim's life has sunk to an all time low. Dib, in order to 'save the world', decides that he must help Zim understand all the complexities of emotions. While the two have their own little mini-adventures, Zim starts remembering memories from his smeebie-hood. **

**And then everything goes crazy when someone returns, this time wanting death.**

**So far, the only thing that hasn't changed is the ZADF and the title. I plan on keeping it that way.**

**And before anyone says something about it, yes, I say Smeebie. I think a couple other people use that word too. Smeebie is the same as a Smeet.

* * *

**

Zim was huddled on the couch, a baby blue colored blanket pulled around him. The tears had finally stopped, but now he was…well, he didn't know.

What could one be, now? An emotion, surely, but which one?

Zim shivered, curling up in his one sanctuary. The only thing he still had, the one thing that would be allowed to stay with him forever and ever, even after death. _Zim. His name._

The only way he could now describe himself. What would the other kids say when they asked him wow he was today, and he replied, 'I am Zim.'?

What was going to happen now?

The alien let out a moan, unsure of what to do. So many mixed up and bothersome feelings swiveled in his mind, giving him a massive headache.

Gir, who had come out of the lab covered in ash, sat at the base of the couch, watching TV. The little one was so innocent. He was like a little child, unable to understand or care to know the meaning of things.

Zim was vaguely wishing he could be like Gir, now, and unable to think properly. To be oblivious to the world seemed like a miracle now. Gir didn't realize how lucky he was just to be able to 'live' without a care in the universe.

Soon Minimoose floated into the room, unharmed and completely normal. _(Normal? What's normal about a floating, squeaking, moose balloon-weapon-thingy!?)_

Zim watched as the moose-creature-thing land on Gir's head. The tiny robot gave a light giggle, but didn't seem to mind.

Zim stared down at the two, unable to truly understand their relationship. Until yesterday, he had thought that they liked each other just because they were his assistances.

But now, if you looked properly, you could see that there was something more. It was more like a bond that the two shared.

Zim thought for a moment. Hadn't he heard the word for it once before? Yes.

The humans called it a friend.

So that must mean that Gir and the Moose-creature were friends, bonded together by their friendship, not their roles in life.

Zim closed his eyes, still contemplating this new train of thought he never had before.

So friendships were special, but they can go horribly wrong. He knew this much from what he now called, 'The Keef Incident'. That boy had smothered him.

To be a friend, you had to…what? What was it like to have a friend?

Zim thought he remembered having something that might have been a friend once. But he had been only a smeet then. He didn't even know the name of the small Irken he had met years and years and years ago. And he had no idea what happened to his 'friend'.

Oh well. Probably living the proud life as an Irken Elite, like most smeets had wanted back then.

He then remembered something he had told them when they first met.

_"I believe…that if you try hard enough and believe hard enough, you can be anything you want to be."_

He frowned. Because of his foolish belief, he let himself believe in a lie. And the lie affected his whole life.

"I believed too hard. Hard enough to believe in lies that a fool could have seen." he admitted to himself.

He wondered if his 'friend' had believed in lies too.

Oh well, this was neither here nor there.

For all he knew, the Irken could be dead.

Zim opened his eyes, and attempted to focus on Gir and Minimoose again, but the pair had run off somewhere. _(or in Minimoose's case, floated off somewhere)_

The TV was still on, and was now showing an ad for Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Zim glared at the ad before he grabbed the remote. He flipped through channels, glaring at all of them, before turning off the TV.

He sat there, still on the couch, and again looking at the blank screen. Yet again, as predicted, the painful words came back to him.

He flinched, and looked away, another unknown feeling going through him.

But he did know something.

He hated this. It had been so much easier not to feel or care, but to proudly do what your were told. He disliked this new way of life. He hated being 'free'.

Zim wondered what would happen if he took over the planet anyway and gave it to his, no…the tallests. They weren't_ his_ anymore.

But it wouldn't do any good. Their harsh words still echoed inside his head.

Zim let out a long, miserable sigh. All he had known was pointless, stupid, and obsolete. All he had worked for was gone, for he never had it in the first place.

Zim let out a growl. How dare they. How dare they make a fool out of him? He had trusted them, served them without a second thought.

Another old and blurry memory appeared.

"_Why do you want to be an Invader so badly?" a soft, curious voice asked._

"_Well…" Zim began. "All I want is to earn the respect of my tallests. To show them what I can be. I want to prove myself. And what better way than to take over an entire race?"_

_The shadowy Irken figure nodded, its small mouth gaped. "Wow. That sounds wonderful."_

_Zim smiled a true smile, something he'd never do again for a very long time. "Yeah."_

A sudden knocking at his door made Zim snap out of his old, old, smeebie-hood memories. He pouted a bit. He wanted to remember more about his old friend; for these were memories locked deep, deep inside himself, not his Pak, and weren't easily accessed, for Irkens usually had no need to look that far back into their past.(1)

Zim stood up, walking to the door and opening it. He stared, and then blinked. The cold winter air seeped into the warm home.

"What do you want, Dib-human?"

* * *

**-runs and hides- No, I'm not telling you ANYTHING about Zim's old friend. Mainly because many people will have (sadly) already guessed who it is -.-**

**For those who THINK they know who it is, don't put the name in any reviews. You'll spoil it for the few who are clueless.**

**Either way, I like where I'm going with this now. **

**(1) Yes, I know about that one time when he remembered how he was born. My excuse for why he won't remember all his memories just as fast is the following:**

**There comes a time in every Irken's life that the control brains decide to 'erase' your past by deleting memories in your pak. Therefor, you truely become an emotionless drone who's only use is to serve the empire. You don't remember much except your training, for 'friends' are considered useless to the empire.**

**So, an Irken only remember's what he's/she's allowed to remember, unless you are defective, like Zim. Then you 'may' remember a little bit of your past 'without' the help of a 'fixed' pak. **

**( Have I confused you yet:P )**

**Friendships all around!**

**Pilo**


	4. Snapped and Shocked

**I personally don't like this chapter much. ****Manly because I think it goes by too fast. But I've rewritten it over and over, and I don't think I am able to get any more satisfaction out of it. So, here you go; a rather sucky chapter, in my opinion.

* * *

**

"What do you want, Dib-human?"

Dib shifted his feet, unable to meet Zim's gaze. The alien was still out of disguise, and yet he had the door wide open.

"Zim, I want to make a proposition." Dib stated, knowing he'd get nowhere by saying 'I want to save the world by helping you'. In fact, that phrase made no sense if you thought about it long enough.

Zim's antennas rose. If he had been human, it would have been much like raising his eyebrows. "What could Zim possibly give you when he has nothing?"

Dib paused. What was he going to ask for? "Well, um…you know how you are feeling now?"

Zim stared at him. How the heck was he supposed to answer that? He had no idea what he was feeling now. So, he went to the basics, knowing that the Dib-human would have to figure it out himself. "I am Zim, and you?"

Dib stared, eyes puzzled. "You know who I am. You just said my name a second ago."

Zim face-palmed. "No, I am ZIM!"

Dib tilted his head a bit. "Are you ok? I know who you are. I asked you if you realized you were feeling stuff, and then you were supposed to answer, 'Yes, of coarse Dib-stink', or something like that."

Zim's left eye twitched. Ok, so he had interpreted the question wrong. Heck no, he wouldn't admit it. But now the human thought he was mentally crazy, or something of that matter…wait…he WAS mentally crazy at the moment. Never mind!

"Well, why did you ask a question of which you knew the reply, filthy hyuman!?" he answered in a loud voice because of old habits.

Dib winced. "Well, uh…"

Zim frowned. It was one of the rare occasions that the human was speechless. He felt angered. Why couldn't humans just spit out what they had to say? They had to 'think' before they spoke. How pitiful. Emotions were useless. They slowed you down.

Zim felt a horrible headache coming on. What was he doing? Why did he think more about what friendships were? Why did he '_care_'? Was he really a defect like the tallests told him?

"No!" Zim spat, closing his eyes and holding his head.

"Zim?" Dib asked, alarmed

Zim backed up, shaking his head. "No!" he shouted. He wasn't a defect, was he? No…it couldn't be true.

But then why was he thinking now? Why was he feeling? Why did he _care_?

The questions hit him like a physical wound. Pint up anger from the day before was about to be unleashed in a horrible way.

Zim lost control. His head pounded, and the pain was agonizing, but he had snapped. His eyes opened, and Dib could instantly tell that something was very wrong.

Dib had never seen that much anger and hate in Zim's eyes before, and hopefully, he'd never see it again. The murderous red orbs were slanted, and a snarl seeped onto Zim's face.

The deranged alien let out a roar of unmatched fury, and ran at the first thing he saw.

And luckily for Dib, and sadly for Gir, it was the TV.

Zim leapt onto the screen, swiping and punching, even biting. The poor helpless screen was torn into bits within ten seconds flat.

Zim then turned on the walls, his long sharp claws scratching every inch he could reach.

Dib was momentarily glad that Zim had missed him in his blind rage. He knew that if Zim saw him, he wouldn't last a minuet.

But he couldn't just stand there, could he?

"Zim, stop it!" he ordered stupidly.

Zim did stop. His teeth were barred, and his eyes seemed to blaze from his massive hatred. "You dare…" he growled, slowly turning on Dib.

Dib was frozen, and it wasn't because of the four feet of snow that blanketed the ground, nor the chilly breeze that sometimes carried flurries.

No, he was stiff with fear. Those horrible gleaming red eyes were petrifying. They made his blood run cold in his veins.

"You **DARE** command **ZIM**!?!?" Zim yowled. "You dare!?** NOBODY** tells **ZIM** what to do!!! Not even the almighty tallests!"

If it hadn't been for what happened next, Dib was sure that Zim would have killed him then and there. But that last statement must have been taboo, for Zim suddenly started to jerk violently.

Blue sparks encircled his body as his pak punished him. It lasted a total of 30 seconds before retreating.

Zim fell to the floor, limp and motionless.

Dib hesitated before running to Zim's side, unsure if the alien was even alive.

Zim started to twitch all over, the aftershocks of the electrocution. Dib watched as Zim slowly pushed himself off the floor, his eyes watering, but sane. _( if Zim was ever __sane )_

He shook, but sat up, leaning against the base of the couch for support.

"Zim?" Dib asked, unsure of what he should do.

Zim didn't seem to hear him, however. His body did another spasm, and he closed his eyes once more. His breathing was deep and fast, as if he had never breathed before.

"Zim?" Dib asked again, a little louder, and to his dismay, a little panicked.

Zim's right antenna lifted gingerly, as if it hurt to move. Dib took this as 'Yes? The great almighty and powerful Zim is listening to your pitiful hyuman words that come from your filthy noise tube of filth.'

"I want help you, whether you like it or not." Dib stated.

Zim didn't move, but his antenna was still perked.

"I know that these new emotions are confusing you. I can help you sort them out. You know, like teach you how to deal with them."

The antenna lay flat on the alien's head. Dib didn't know if this meant 'ok', or if it meant that Zim had fallen asleep.

He shrugged it off. It didn't matter if Zim agreed with his plans or not, though it would be easier if he did.

Dib stood up, grabbing the baby blue blanket off the couch and throwing it haphazardly over Zim before marching back into the snow covered street. The computer automatically shut the door behind him.

As Zim sat at the base of the couch, breathing deeply is his sleep, Gir returned, wailing at the sight of the broken TV. It was a wonder why his sobs didn't wake his master.

* * *

**Aw. I feel sorry of Gir. -hugs-**

**My favorite part has to be: 'Yes? The great almighty and powerful Zim is listening to your pitiful hyuman words that come from your filthy noise tube of filth.'**

**I can totally picture Zim saying something like that xD**

**But otherwise, I'm not thrilled with it. –sighs- Or maybe I'm just too tired to care because it is 2:35 in the morning?**

**Pilo**


	5. A Chuckle in the Night

**Whoot! I updated! xD**

**I had trouble getting to an unoccupied computer.**

* * *

It was dark now, and the stars lit up the clear black sky. The moon was full and cast an eerie silver glow upon everything, making the five-foot snow turn into a sparkling blue.

It really was a beautiful night.

All was quiet, and the cold air seemed to refresh everyone it touched.

It was all and all a nice, peaceful, winter's night.

Inside an oddly green house, a certain robot had stopped crying. In fact, the computer had finally gotten annoyed with the little robot, and cleaned up the old TV and replaced it with a new one from the basement labs. It even fixed the walls so that the scratches and claw marks were gone.

How nice of the computer.

Gir sat on the couch, happily watching a Christmas special. In truth, he was watching Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

Gir's circular eyes were transfixed, watching the screen with undivided attention. He didn't even notice Minimoose land beside him and fall asleep leaning on his side.

Gir was oblivious to the world, as always.

Now lets look downwards to where a certain Irken is slumped against the couch.

Zim was still asleep, his mouth hanging open a bit. His legs were sprawled, and his arms hung limply like noodles.

He had been 'out of it' for roughly ten hours. The day had passed, leaving another foot of snow on the ground. It was weird that the snow clouds cleared up fast enough for there to be a clear night, as it was.

The Milky Way was visible, its trail of bright light stretching through the sky. A small, cooling breeze made the 'I love Earth' flag wave a little. It also made one of the many icicles on the green-glowing house come loose, and it fell on the doormat and shattered to nothingness with a tickle that resembled the sound of broken glass.

It was this noise that brought Zim back to the world of the living. (1)

He slowly cracked open his eyes, the bright light of the new TV hurting them. For a split second, he thought that his outrage had been nothing but a dream. But when he attempted to sit up straighter, he was met by a sharp pain. He soon realized that it had not been a dream, and that it hurt to move.

Zim stayed there, staring vacantly at the new and unharmed TV.

"Computer…how long have I been sleeping?" Zim asked.

"About ten hours." The computer replied with a groan.

Zim grimaced as he looked out the dark window. "What time is it?"

"2:48AM." The computer answered.

Zim let out a sigh. So many thoughts and emotions were confusing him, but he felt a lot better now that he had finally snapped. It did lift a little bit off of his shoulders.

Then he remembered the Dib-human. Zim felt himself shiver. He couldn't remember much from his rage-fit, but he did remember one thing.

He had tried to kill the Dib.

And yet, the Dib-human hadn't taken advantage of Zim's weakness. Instead, he had thrown the soft blanket over him. And he vaguely recalled what he had said to, before he passed out.

'I want to help you, whether you like it or not.' He had said.

Zim's ruby eyes glazed over in his deep state of thought. What had he meant by that?

'I know that these new emotions are confusing you. I can help you sort them out. You know, like teach you how to deal with them.'

Zim bit his lower lip. His enemy, or his ex-enemy, had offered to help him?

Zim really didn't know what to make of this. But he did know one thing that was the same both on Irk and Earth.

If you accept help from the enemy, you're just plain stoooopid.

Zim's antennas twitched. Someone had told him that before. Who, though? The tallests never gave him advice. So it must have been someone on his level. He closed his eyes, thinking so hard that his forehead wrinkled.

_"If you accept help from the enemy, you're just plain stoooopid." An annoyed, rather high-pitched voice chided._

A small purple-haze of a scenery started to come into view. 'I must be in an Irken ship of sorts.' Zim thought.

There were two shadows of Irkens in front of him. They seemed to be arguing.

_"No, you CAN accept help if it benefits you!" the other Irken with the soft voice f rom before hissed._

And then his own voice rang out of the distant memory.

"_He's right and wrong at the same time. I think that it's ok to accept help from the enemy IF it benefits you. But then again, they enemy MAY be setting a trap for you. It's just a risk that may turn out either way." Zim said._

_He heard a sniff. "Yeah, I guess, but it's an unnecessary risk. You remember what we were told." The high-pitched voice replied._

_Then Zim and the other Irken with the softer voice recited at the same time. "Invaders need no one, we know, you've made us remember a thousand times already."_

Zim couldn't help but give a light chuckle as he opened his eyes.

The TV no longer hurt his ocular implants, and he soon realized that Gir had fallen asleep. Now the little robot was sucking on his metallic thumb and leaning against Minimoose, who was also in sleep mode.

Zim reached up, the pain somewhat bearable now, and grabbed the remote. He turned off the TV, grateful for the silence that followed.

Tomorrow, or rather when it got to be daylight, he'd think more about Dib's offer. But for now, he wanted more rest.

He stiffly stood up, climbing onto the couch with his assistances. He covered them and himself with the blanket before wrapping an arm around the two.

To him, him was just getting comfortable.

To anyone else (and you), it looked like he was hugging him.

Whichever it was, he fell back into the dreamless sleep once more.

* * *

**(1) No, Zim never died, it means that he woke up. **

**I like this chapter a lot better than its predecessor. **

**Wow. That's the first time I ever used the word 'predecessor'. I feel smart now .**

**Dose anyone know where I can find information on 'The Trial'? I know it was never aired. Is there a script or audio or something out there? I really want to know where I can find whatever there is of this eppie.**

**Pilo**


	6. A Trip to the Park

**Did anyone notice I forgot to put up a disclaimer? Oops! X.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything that belongs to someone else!**

**Er…yeah. I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for my lack of fast updates –sigh-**

* * *

Dib jumped, waking up from his nightmare once more. 

He still had them, the dreams.

He was breathing rapidly, hugging his blue covers protectively over his head. He was shaking.

This one had been worse then ever.

"_Gaz, watch out!"_

"_What are you-WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

He had never seen that much terror in his scary sister's eyes in real life. In fact, he had never seen her scared since...

"_NO! DAD!"_

"_What? This is impossible. Wait…there is only ONE explanation. This MUST be a simulator, for aliens DO NOT exist. It's simp-"_

Dib shivered. First his sister, then his father…many others had followed them, all while he was helpless. Soon, he was the only one left. Zim had saved him for last.

Zim stood in front of him. His ruby red orbs held all the anger and hate he had seen only the day before. It frightened him worse by far. He wanted to cry out, to scream, but he couldn't.

"_You see? It was hopeless all along, Dib." _

_Dib looked away. He wouldn't give Zim the satisfaction of seeing his tears._

"_And now it is time for me to kill you." Zim sneered. _

_Dib waited. But death didn't come, as it usually did in his nightmares._

"_But I have changed my mind, filthy human."_

_Dib looked up, shocked._

_Zim's eyes were still just as demonic. But now a maniac gleam was in them. _

"_Instead, I will force you to live. Force you to live the rest of your life on this horrible dirt ball. You will not be able to kill yourself. You will not be able to DIE, Dib-stink. Nothing will kill you. For I have found a way to make you immortal."_

_Dib stared, horrified._

"_And I shall make you live eternally, making you live every day with the knowledge that you failed."_

It was the worst dream he had ever had. Some things are worse than death.

Dib shakily got out of bed, glanced at his clock, and donned on his normal attire along with a blue scarf. It was only 10:26 a.m.

He didn't even answer Gaz when she asked where he was going. Like she really cared, anyway.

He needed to get away from it all, to get away from everything. He walked out into the snow, the cold air refreshing on his sweaty face.

His glasses steamed, but he didn't even notice.

He had walked to the park so many times; he could get there blindfolded.

He didn't really like the squirrel-infested place, but it was the perfect scenery to 'think' in the daytime. He preferred to look at the stars, but that's impossible when the sun is blaring down on you.

The snow had begun to melt. The slush played with his feet, and he slipped more than once. But he paid no attention.

Eyes open or closed, all he could see was the hateful crimson eyes.

He shuddered. He had hoped he wouldn't ever see them again, but the eyes had etched themselves into his skull. And deep down, he knew, that no matter how hard he tried, those eyes would forever be engraved in his memories.

It's funny that way. No matter how hard you try to forget it, you know it's always there, just waiting to be seen again.

Dib blinked as a squirrel darted past him. He had arrived at the park. It was not one of his favorite places, but just walking though it helped to clear his mind.

He could see every snow covered leaf that had not yet fallen from the trees. They rustled helplessly in the small chilling breeze, a few of them snapping off to fly with it. The small winter's sun shined down, gently thawing the oh-so-cold earth.

Dib sighed as another squirrel jumped out and ran away from him. The place was still squirrel infested, just as he remembered it, just like always, even when he was little.

He mentally slapped himself.

Whenever he came here, why did he have to think about _her_? How she loved to chase the little fur-balls, laughing with her small-

'Bad Dib, stop it!' Dib chided himself. He stopped, pulling at his trench coat bitterly.

He still carried the cursed photo, the last photo ever taken of her that survived. He reached into his inside pocket, taking it out once again, as he so often did while he was at the park.

There they were, by their Oak tree. They had called it 'their's', though it was just like the rest of them in the park. Dib was leaning on the tree looking up at the camera smiling.

And she was smiling up at him without even realizing the picture had been taken, holding out a small wooden box that had the words 'time capsule' written across it in blue marker. Her messy purple-ish hair was kept out of her face with a black ribbon, which was tied in a bow. She was wearing a small royal blue dress that her mother had gotten for her.

But the must stunning thing in this particular photo was her face. She was actually smiling; a broad grin of triumph for have finding the perfect place to bury their capsule.

And her eyes. Her eyes were so stunning. A light of hope, trust, and happiness filled her golden honey orbs.

But that had been years of years ago. So long ago that no one remembered this happy little girl except for him. Only he could remember the painful memories.

Sure, she had always been a little grumpy at first. She hated it when he would talk about the paranormal. She refused to believe that kind of 'junk'. But that didn't mean they didn't get along. They had loved each other, even at that young age of 5 and 4. They could never imagine a world were they didn't stick together, side by side.

But then that unimaginable world became reality.

Dib sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have come to the park after all. This trip only put more stress on him. But you really couldn't blame him for remembering the happy little girl.

It was the only image of her that he liked. The only photo left that showed her being truly happy. The only one she hadn't been able to destroy, for she didn't know it existed.

What had happened to make this poor girl turn on everything she had once known and loved, you ask? (Well, even if you didn't ask, I'm telling you.)

It was her mother's death. Dib remembered it clearly. It was in the summer, not long after this photo was taken. Her mom had taken them to the toy store. She had bought her a Raggedy Anne doll, and Dib a small plush blue dragon with beady black eyes.

It was on their way home that it happened. He couldn't remember much, just waking up in the hospital five weeks later.

The doctors had told him he was lucky just to have lived through that car accident. Details that were given to him later told him that a drunk driver had crash into them and sped out of there, pronto. It was a hit in run, and it killed her. It had killed her mom and left Dib in a five-week coma. Luckily, or unlucky on how you see it, the little girl had come out unscathed…on the outside.

But on the inside, it killed her, too.

She hadn't left Dib's side all while he was in the coma. There were dried tears on her cheeks, but a small smile of relief when the doctors told her he would be ok.

But it soon faded when she saw his reaction to her mother's death.

"_Dib, she's dead! And you don't even care!"_

"_It's not that I don't care!"_

_"Then what is it!?"_

"_There's nothing we can do for her."_

"_You. You know everything about the paranormal. Can't you resurrected her, or, or SOMETHING!?" _

"_You know I can't."_

"_Or you just don't want to."_

"_Hey, I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Dib!"_

"_I'm sorry, ok!? There's just nothing I can do to help your mom!"_

"_OUR mom, Dib. She birthed you too!"_

_Footsteps, a door creaking open. A whisper. "I hate you."_

"_Gaz-"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_A door slammed._

She didn't understand. He didn't understand. No one did. Not even their dad.

Life changed.

Professor Membrane got more and more into his studies, leaving no time to get severely close to anyone long enough to get _hurt_ like that again.

Gaz had tried tagging along with her father, trying to get the attention she was used to from him because her mom had passed and she was angry with her brother. But she was neglected that attention. She withdrew herself from the world. She became scary. She became…something else.

And Dib, with no one to hold him back in the sane world, went farther with his paranormal studies. He became isolated, more so than Gaz, even. He spent hours in his room, never leaving except to eat and use the restroom. He became less sane than he had been, though he would never admit it. He even began to talk to himself without knowing it.

And when school started, neither of them fit in. So they still shared the same lunch table. Dib would ramble on and on about Para-science, forgetting how much she hated it. And Gaz wrapped her entire existence around videogames, for she no longer had a mom, her dad wasn't being fatherly, and her brother failed her.

Dib sighed, putting the photo back into his pocket. He didn't know why he couldn't claim Gaz's mom as his own. It was just too painful. He didn't want to accept the fact that his mom died, though Gaz clearly accepted that her's_ did_. This difference built an invisible brick wall in between them, and unless one of them gave in, it would stay there forever.

Dib found a stone bench and sat down, ignoring the fact that it was cold and wet.

A similar barrier had erected itself between him and Zim. At first, he thought that it had been a fight of good and evil, the alien scum and the valiant hero. But now that Zim had been, in a vain attempt to find a human word for it, _fired_, Dib saw a new side of the Irken.

Zim was almost…human.

And then, the barrier collapsed, and only rubble lay between them.

Zim had never been evil. He was just doing his job.

'That must mean' Dib thought ' we were both the good guys, but on different sides…'

Dib suddenly realized two things.

One, that his bottem was soaked.

Two, that it was getting to be noon. Gaz would want something by now. She always needed something, whether it is chips or cereal. And Dib never said no to her, for he felt guilty if he did. He never wanted anything bad to happen to his sister. He'd sacrifice himself just to save her, even.

Dib sighed once more, standing up and heading home. He paused as he passed a particular large black Oak tree. It was almost time. He vaguely wondered if Gaz had remembered it after all these years. He shrugged it off as a squirrel scampered across his path. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**-scratches head- Er, yeah. I've got no comment on this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will come faster.**

**Pilo**


	7. Dogs, Robot and Real

Zim groaned as he trudged through the slush, thankful that his boots were waterproofed. He kept glancing up at the sky, the dark clouds rolling in scared him.

If he didn't find Gir soon, he didn't know what he'd do.

It was a fine way to start your morning; Waking up and realizing that your robotic assistant ran off somewhere. He had checked everywhere in the base, but even the computer said Gir wasn't there.

He had lefted Minimoose in charge while he was gone, much to the computer's annoyance. Zim took no notice, though.

"Gir!? Where are you!?" He shouted for the thousandth time that morning. Though he would never admit it, he was genuinely worried for his assistant. Who knows what kind of things poor Gir could get himself into if left all alone. Zim shuddered at the thought. If anything happened to Gir, it would be his entire fault. Or at least he felt that way, which was really weird for him.

He checked a lot of places Gir would normally go to: Mac Meaties, Bloatie's Pizza Hog, and even the Park. He had seen the Dib-human there, actually, sitting on a stone bench. Zim had turned away as soon as he saw him, for he felt…er… What's that word humans use? Embarrassed, perhaps?

"GIR!?" Zim called yet again, looking down into a manhole.

Only his echo responded.

Zim sighed, fixing his red scarf. He vaguely wished that the invader's uniform would keep him warmer, for the temperature was dropping. The weather channel said that, despite how much warmer it had gotten this morning, that another heavy snow shower was going to occur.

And for once, it looked like the weather people where going to be right.

Zim looked around, still calling out Gir's name. He didn't know how long he had been out here. He turned into a long alleyway, knowing it led somewhere near the Krazy Taco, a place he hadn't checked yet. It was darker between the two buildings, and the noises that morning people made seemed to be put on mute.

He cautiously walked along the alley, no longer calling. His antennae tingled underneath his wig, but he wasn't sure that it was the cold that made them twitch uncomfortably like that. Gritting his teeth, and looked around.

This particular alley was full of junk. Boxes, garbage cans, litter, and dirt covered the foreboding place. A can on the other side seemed to be emitting light and smoke, of some sort. Zim blinked before recognizing it as a fire that was quickly diminishing.

He paused, thinking he heard something. He looked around, his antennae perking a little underneath his wig. "Gir?" he asked, quieter this time. He was beginning to wish he had taking the Voot and searched in the air instead.

"You!"

Zim spun around, immediately wishing he had taken the Voot. For standing behind him was a must terrifying sight.

Three dogs were growling at him, sharp pointy teeth barred. They all had spiked colors and leashes, all of which were being held in the giant hand of an ugly…hobo.

"Don't you think it's mean!?" The hobo _screamed_ at him.

Zim flinched, unsure of what to do. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't move, and it didn't occur to him to activate his spider legs. So instead, he decided to play innocent.

"Mean to do what?" he asked in what he hoped was an innocent-like voice.

"To walk on other people's turfs? I claimed this bit of town! It's mine, you here!?" The hobo was insane. His filthy breath made Zim's eye twitch a little.

"Um, I'm sorry." Zim said, somewhat truthfully. He was still unsure of what 'sorry' was. "I'll just be going, then."

He turned, but he hadn't taken two steps when the hobo growled. "Not so fast! You are a trespasser! And all trespassers have to answer to my little friends here."

And just like that, Zim found himself running for his life from a hobo and his three evil dogs. The dogs were snarling at his ankles, but he didn't care. He just knew he had to get away. The dogs scared him so much that the idea of spider legs completely evaded him. It hadn't been for that fact, he might have been able to get away faster and safely.

But no, he wasn't thinking properly. He reached the end of the alley and came skidding out of it. He turned, running down the slippery sidewalk.

"Get'im boys and bring him back to papa!" the hobo ordered the dogs as he took the leashes off them. They hastened to obey. They scurried after Zim, barking louder than ever.

Zim couldn't help it. He let out a yell of fear as they began to catch up with him.

* * *

Dib jumped, hearing a scream. Not just any scream either. It was Zim's scream. He never heard the alien scream much, but it was definitely Zim.

He had been home to check on Gaz, who demanded Tacos. He couldn't disobey her. One for the guilt he got when he did, and two, she'd probably murder him if he refused. He had been walking idly in the direction of the Krazy Taco; he was careful to avoid the nastier part of town.

Apparently, Zim hadn't been so lucky.

Another yell cut through the air, a little closer this time. Dib winced. It sounded like he was in pain. And as if to prove his point, more screams could be heard. On impulse he ran towards the area where he heard them. As he did, he began to hear dogs barking. He thought nothing of it; he just needed to find Zim.

* * *

Zim had cried out again as one of the dogs bit his ankle. Its sharp teeth could be felt penetrating through his boot. He screamed as the dog brought him crashing down into the icy slush. His yells were involuntary as his eyes closed and his body began to twitch and burn on the cold ground, the dogs still tearing away at his limbs.

"Hey! Get off him!"

Zim heard the order, and at first he didn't realize what it had meant.

"Get off him, you mutts!" it called again. This time, Zim was aware someone was trying to help him. The voice sounded a bit familiar, too.

One of the dogs let out a yelp as something kicked it off Zim's arm. More barking, of course, followed this action; along with a yell from whoever was trying to help the poor pained Irken.

"Come here, you mutts, come and get me!"

Zim heard splashing footsteps running away from him, followed by three sets of four padded paws. He barely registered what this meant though. The pain from the icy-water was killing him. Whether this was a literal statement on not, he didn't know. He continued to twitch and squirm on the ground, falling down each time he attempted to stand up.

How long this process continued was unknown. But every moment of it was painful. Finally, Zim gave up, his screams ceased, and his body stopped twitching. The pain intensified ten fold, but he was no longer able to do anything about it. His invader's uniform was soaked though, and there was water trapped in his 'water-proof' boots. The scarf he had tugged so tightly around his neck wasn't helping matters, either.

His eyes started to close, and his superior Irken vision began to blur. His antennae twitched under his wig as he heard something running towards him.

* * *

Dib found Zim, but he wasn't alone. While the alien was writhing on the slush-covered sidewalk, dogs where trying to rip him apart. "Hey! Get off him!" he shouted stupidly. The dogs didn't pay any attention.

So, he did something even more stupid. He ran up to the closet dog and kicked it in the side. "Get off him, you mutts!"

The dog yelped. This caused the other dogs to pause and stare at Dib with malicious eyes, barking all the while. Dib, with the rush of adrenaline, yelled. "Come here, you mutts, come and get me!"

He succeeded. As he turned tale and ran off, the dogs chased after him. They never seemed to stop barking as he ran through streets and alleys, doing his best to loose them.

Finally, he found what he had been looking for.

A yowl and angry hissing filled the air as he ran through this last alley, the dogs, pausing. Dib didn't stop running as he heard the battle between the dogs and the alley cats begin behind him. No, he couldn't stop running. He had to go back, see if Zim was ok.

It seemed to take longer to find Zim this time. Dib had no idea where he had left the fallen alien as he distracted the dogs. But when he found him, it only made matters worse.

Zim was lying on the wet ground, unmoving. Steam was still issuing upwards, which could only mean he was still burning. Dib quickly grabbed the Irken under the shoulders and dragged him off the ground.

Dib started to panic when Zim still didn't respond. His head was lolling about, and his eyes were closed. Red blood from injures the dogs gave him oozed, but they seemed to be trying to heal. Dib took this as a sign that he was going to live.

Dib dragged Zim over to the nearby alley **((a/n there seem to be a lot of those in this chapter, eh?))** where a rather large and mercifully dry crate sat. After Dib made sure Zim was off the wet ground, he tried to wake him up.

"Zim?" he asked at first. No good.

"Hey, space-boy!?" He said, a little louder this time.

Grunt.

Dib frowned. He pulled off Zim's wig and tugged on one of the antennae holding it like a microphone. He shouted into it. "Hey, Alien Scum, wake up!"

Twitch, and a grunt that sounded like "5 more minuets"

Dib pouted. Who knew that waking up an alien would be so hard? This scene stayed like this for a few minuets; Zim unconscious and sitting on a crate, and Dib, standing around trying to figure out what could wake Zim up.

Finally, an evil smirk crossed Dib's face. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. Dib bent over Zim, holding the same antenna firmly like a microphone still. He changed his voice into a high-pitched, feminine one.

"Doctor, are you sure this is right? A real alien?"

And then his voice deepened. "Yes. We must start the autopsy immediately."

Dib smiled as Zim twitch uncomfortably.

"The sharp tools are only getting closer, Zim. Their almost on you, Ziiiiiim!" He commentated.

"ARGHH!" Zim flailed around, his eyes wide and panic-stricken. He had attempted to jump off the crate, but Dib held him back.

"Calm down, Zim, it was the only way I could get you to wake up!" he chuckled lightly at his success.

Zim took deep breaths, looking at Dib with those same scared eyes, only this time they where hidden behind contacts.

It was weird for Dib, seeing the alien this frightened. He shifted a little, uneasy at the fearful stare. "Why were those dogs chasing you?"

Zim took a deep breath, still sizzling a little from the water, but it wasn't as bad. Or maybe her was too numb to feel it? He wasn't sure. "Why would in concern you, Dib-human?" He asked.

Dib recognized a shadow of the old Zim he used to know and hate, but…there was still something wrong with this new sane voice Zim used. "Well, considering I just saved you, I thought it would be nice to know." He pointed out.

Zim stared at him, the exhaled some air. "I've been out looking for Gir all morning. He disappeared while I was…sleeping." He paused, and both knew that he hadn't been sleeping willfully. "Zim was just thinking about checking the Kazy Taco, y'know how insane-er Gir gets without them. Well, I took a shortcut through an alley, and this hobo set his dogs loose on me." And then at a sad attempt at his normal rant, he added, "I am ZIM!" but the effect failed, as he didn't have the pride supporting it anymore.

Dib blinked. "A hobo set his dogs after you. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Zim's eyes narrowed. "Dose Zim_ look _ok to you?" He pointed out. His green skin seemed to be darker, and there was a smell of burnt chocolate hanging around. **((a/n It's a really nasty smell, I should know. xD ))**

This rhetorical question was simple, but it took Dib by surprise. Was Zim actually using is brain to find _good_ comebacks? Weird. "Good point."

Zim stood on shivered, looking around. They were in a dead-end alley, he was sitting on a 'dry' crate, and Dib was standing a little ways from him, looking...an emotion. Darn it! He still couldn't even name these emotions he was feeling, why should he try to figure out another's? He pouted, and then pointed at Dib. "What are you!?" he demanded. He had to know this knowledge.

Dib looked at the extended claw that was pointing straight at his face. This act made him look cross-eyed. This only made Zim even more frustrated. He knew that one, frustrated.

"What? You know what I am." Dib asked, confused.

Zim face-palmed. "What are you _feeling_? You have a weird look on your face." He explained in a slow voice that one would use with someone…er…slow.

Dib's eyes widened in comprehension. "Well…" He paused to think about it. "I guess I was feeling...concerned. Yeah, that's it."

Zim's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

Dib frowned. "I have to define emotions for you?" And then without waiting for an answer, " When you feel concerned, you're…um…worried about someone. You know what worry means?"

Zim shook his head, so Dib continued.

"Worry is when you are fearful for someone else, or of something. I guess you could worry about yourself too, like you're afraid something is going to happen. Or you fear something may have happened. Worry can be a lot of things." Dib explained best he could.

Zim took in this knew information. He now had a new question, but he wouldn't ask it. Instead, he became aware of his 'wetness' again. He eyed Dib. "Stand guard at the entrance of the alley." It wasn't an order, but it wasn't a question either.

What probably surprised both of them, though, was when Dib did it.

Zim eyed the human, and then reached back and pressed a button on his PAK. All the wetness was suddenly repelled, sending it everywhere. Dib was lucky to have been standing farther away, or else he would have been showered in cold water.

Zim sighed out of relief. Though his skin still tingled, it wasn't as bad as it had been. He stood up, and walked over to Dib.

"Thank you." He said. He had wanted to say, 'Thank you for your services, Dib-human, but now go away!!!' but didn't feel like it.

Dib watched Zim carefully as the Irken started to walk away from him. Zim was so different now, and it was scary. He noted the he wasn't strutting around anymore, and his shoulders hung a bit. In fact, the alien looked disheveled and even more insane than before.

Dib thought about this. Actually, the Zim he had known was sane, but insane. Thus, a 'sane' Zim was truly insane. 'Oh great, I'm confusing myself.' He thought before running to catch up with him.

Zim was alarmed when Dib started running after him. Did the human still want his guts on an autopsy table? But before he could decide whether to flee or not, Dib had caught up to him, and Aim got an answer.

"May as will go there together. The Krazy Taco, I mean. That's where I was headed before, well." Dib panted. He had done a lot of running, and it was barely past noon!

Zim stopped walking and eyed him. "Why were you going?"

"Gaz wanted tacos." Dib replied, as if that would solve the whole situation. "And besides." A smile crossed his facial features, and he held out something black, wet, and furry. "You forgot your wig."

Zim's complexion seemed to redden a little as he snatched the wig out of Dib's hands and slapped it on his head. He ignored the small 'hissing' noises as the water made contact with him once again. "Fine, Dib-human, you may accompany Zim to the grotesque taco place." And as Zim turned away from the pig-smelly, he could have sworn he heard him chuckle.

* * *

**ARGH!!!! It took me so long. I rewrote this chapter about three times. Sorry for the long wait and for the repeating word 'Alley'. I had trouble trying to keep them in character too.****If the definitions of Concerned and Worry 'irk' you, tell me and I might add on to it in later chapters. **

**And I personally don't think a hobo would really be that mean. So please don't irritate me about that, ok? Thanks.**

**Bleh. Now to start chapter 8! **

**Pilo**


	8. FEAR CHAPTER 8

**BWHAHAHA!! I'M ALIVE!!!! *looks at all of your shocked faces* Yes yes, I know. You're all ready to kill me yes? Wow, it's been over a year and everything! I MUST be a loser! And I won't deny it. I SORRY!!!**

**So instead of going on and on with excuses, I will save them for lated and let you hurry up and read.**

* * *

You ever get that feeling? You know, THAT feeling? That feeling which follows one when they are looking for something impossible to find. That feeling of intuition of sorts that suggests that if you just stop looking, you'll find what you're looking for? Well, Zim had THAT feeling.

The Krazy Taco had yeilded no results, though Dib had bought his sister's food for her.

The two of them were polar opposites as they walked down the slushed-covered sidewalk. Dib was heading home, as well as Zim. Gir might have come back in the time he was out. However, the stink-beast was merrily chatting non-stop, while Zim walked in defeated silence, head hung, and one antennae poking out from under the wig.

He was thinking hard about past events. Past events that had once been so important to him, that now are revealed to be lies. He remembered when he first got his mission, and how euphoric he had been for the new chance to prove himself. But that chance was never there. The mission had been nothing but a lie. The Tallests hadn't even known Earth existed, and had expected him to just drift eternally in space until death. Zim knew he would have done it to, even if he had to live with Gir's doom song.

Gir....where was that bucket of bolts?

"Zim! Be careful!!"

Zim blinked as the Dib-human grabbed him, stopping him from walking out into a busy intersection. It seemed that people were trying to stock up for the threat of more snow.

Zim remained silent, not thanking the hyuman. So Dib had stopped him from being smushed into icky remains. So what? What was Zim anyway? He was a defective that should have died a long long time ago. The only thing that grabbed the Irken out of this morbidity was the amusing image of his self before he knew the truth, yelling at him for having become so….so…..un-irkeny.

After the walk light came on, Zim and Dib quickly crossed and continued on. That is, until a fowl smell filled the air. Zim stopped, and his frame stiffened.

"What IS that?" Dib asked, his eyes watering and a hand pinching his nose.

Zim turned, and pointed. "It's...It's.....the hobo!"

The said hobo towered over them, cracking his dirty fists, his fowl smell overwhelming. "YOU!"

Dib winced, and Zim just stood there, frozen.

"What have you done to my pets!?" he screeched, arms flailing.

Dib grinned. "What? Did those dogs get their butts kicked by the cats? That's a shame, considering dogs are supposed to be all big and bad and stuff. And you know cats, they usually only attack to defend themselves….or when they have rabies…..did those alley cats have rabies?" he started thinking out loud.

The hobo was not amused. "YOU MAKE JEFF'S PETS SOUND WEAK! I SHOW YOU WEAK, YOU WEAK THING!" Jeff raised his arms in the air, which only caused the smell to get worse.

Dib looked upm still holding his nose. "Jeff's pets?"

The hobo snarled. "I be Jeff! They be Jeff's pets!"

WHAM. The hobo was knocked back into the brick building behind him, several bones cracking. Zim stood over him, seething. "INVADER ZIM is the only thing that may speak in third-person! AND YOU, Hobo-Jeff, sicken ZIM!!!!" he drew his fist back to hit him again, meaning to kill him with this final blow, but Dib caught it.

"Zim, I think we've best get out of here rather than cause more damage, I think you've broken his back!" he hissed, and started to pull the alien away. On the bright side, if you could count it as a bright side, Zim seemed to have acted on an impulse like his old self would have. Was that good or bad? It took a few minuets, but Zim caved.

"Fine…but only because I know that if I don't kill him, the cold most certainly will."

* * *

**You know, this document was WAY longer on my Word program....hrmmm. Well, it's the time you all have been knowing would come, MY EXCUSES OF DOOM!**

**1) Reality kept getting in the way**

**2) School, School, Traveling, Home Work, Family, School, Popsicle....**

**3) There was this old lady that needed help crossing the fourlane, and though I managed to get her across safely, I woke up a year later in the hospital. So technically, I JUST got home and was JUST able to finish this tiny chapter-thing. Cut me some slack, i came out of a comatose state!......have you ever heard the song Comatose by Skillet? You should. It's great!**

**4).....nothing comes to mind now.**

**So anyways, I'll be a senior in high school this year. The thought terrifies my soul. **

**CHAPTER 9 WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND MORE QUICKLY UPDATED!!! -It won't take a year, I swear!-**

**~piloneo~**


	9. It's just

It was, as the filthy nose-picking weather-hyumans predicted, a very icy night. It was something of a blizzard, and yet, calling it a blizzard would be such an understatement.

Within this chaotic weather was a chaotic glowing green house with a chaotic alien going all chaotic on his chaotic assistant for having him gone chaotic and wasted so much time looking for his chaotic…well, you get the chaotic picture.

Gir watched as his master spazzed and shouted things that made no sense to him. His master was kicking the wall and flailing his arms, yelling at the top of his Irken lungs so his rants were louder than the blizzard outside.

"AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO JUST GET UP AND GO~ WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING OR ANSWER MY CALLS OR, OR…."

The fuming Irken panted, catching his breath so he could yell some more. Gir saw this as his chance.

"But Ziiiiim, I only went out to get something for yous!!!" he informed from the corner he had huddled in to protect himself from his upset master.

Zim looked at him, his expression one of an over protective mother ready to continue scolding her child. It was actually scary, despite the comedy.

"What is it you have gotten Zim?" he managed to ask rather calmly.

Gir opened up his head and pulled out a clear crystal ball and held it up to him. "Yous was speakin' in yer sleeps, saying you wanna r'member you passsssssssssst. I saw it on TV! There's these humans from the future, and they tells you stuffs about….wait…." The robot stared at the clear ball. "Aww man!"

Zim face-palmed.

* * *

Dib was having touble sleeping due to the horrid noise outside. The blizzard made it feel like the roof of the house could be ripped off, though he knew that by now, the snow on top of the house would hold it down. No, he was more worried about the house caving in on itself. And the eerie feeling of knowing that Hobo-Jeff was more than likely dead by now didn't help at all.

_"Fine…but only because I know that if I don't kill him, the cold most certainly will."_

Zim hadn't been lying. Jeff was a goner fo sure. And it didn't help that Dib was....well, almost friends with a human's killer. Well, would-be killer. GAH! It was so complicted! Why didn't he care more for his fellow human!?

So here he was, covered up in bed and holding on tightly to a worn out toy. He wouldn't admit it, but it was one of the few things that could comfort him these days. And after all the current events, he needed the comfort. It was hard to make out, but the tail and wings made it obvious it was a plush dragon. The blue color had faded into a tint of grey, and one of its black beady eyes was missing. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to get a new one. After all, it was the last thing she had ever given him. And, until that changed, he would hold onto it dearly.

"No, that's stupid! You know she's dea-" "Shut up!" Dib was talking out loud to himself, almost as if he were two different people. "Maybe I am crazy…." He voiced after this thought. "No doubt about it, after all, you're trying to be friends with an alien." "Shut up!" "Heh, you make yourself sound like your a skitzo." "I said shut up!"

"BE QUIET!" Gaz boomed from her room.

It was safe to say that he didn't make another sound. He barily allowed himself to breathe.

* * *

Zim sighed, having grabbed Gir and Minimoose and retreated to the lowest level of his base. If theory was correct, the Earth's molten core would keep them warm. No, the base wasn't THAT far down, but he figured that the farther down his was, the warmer it would be. Therefore, if by some chance the weather turned into another ice-age, Zim would survive, and then come out and conquer the remains!

It was stupid thinking, and he knew it. There was no reason to attack the planet which was now his home. That fact brought tears to his eyes. This filthy dirt ball….the almighty Zim's home? It was shameful.

The lowest level was called the Making-Stuff room, its purpose as the name suggests. Gir and Minimoose had already fallen into sleep-mode on the couch cushions Zim had carried down with him.

After a few hours of laying there and unable to rest, he sat up, and found himself staring at Gir's present. The robot had meant well, trying to help him see into the past, but this device was meant for the future, right? What good was it to him?

He help the crystal ball in his hands, and stared into it, as if expecting to see something, anything. AND he saw!.......nothing. He sighed. What more could he have expected from such an idiotic myth? There was no way he could…

"_You can wish and dream about whatever you want, but you'll never get anywhere unless you DO something!" the high pitched voice chided._

Zim's eyes widened. Didn't he see into the past once? Yes….those bad rubber pigs! If he just reset the device to hone in on him, wouldn't he be able to see his own past!?

"_You just don't get it! Dreams are what make us motivated! Without that, what are we? Mindless drones? Dreams MAKE us DO things!" Zim's voice answered. _

_The other Irken 'hrphed'. "That may be, but in the end, there's only going to be one dream we'll be allowed to have. And that is to recognized by the Tallests. And you know that it's impossible. The leaders could care less about us!"_

"_T-That's not true…" The soft voice interrupted. "P-Please….that….that can't be true…"the sound of soft sobs followed._

"_Oh, now look what you've done!" Zim snarled. A blurred image of himself trying to comfort the soft-spoken Irken came to mind. _

_The high pitched one didn't answer. _

"_Mark my words…I'll be more than a drone. They won't be able to use Zim!" Zim assured. "I will make them acknowledge me for who I am!"_

"…_M-Me too…"the other sniffed. _

"_Dream what you like…but it'll still happen. We'll forget ourselves if we continue to try and please them." Why was their voice so high pitched? Was she….it 'was' a she….she was crying too._

"_Are you saying you want to become a traitor!?" Zim asked, defensive of his leaders. _

"_N-no!" she replied, alarmed. "It's just…"_

The blizzard outside had calmed down. The harsh winds became non-existent, and the snow fall lightened into a pretty flurry. In fact, even the clouds had thinned so you could see stars.

"_I'm scared."_

Zim closed his eyes, his fists balled up and his claw-like digits dug into his palms. He had to remember. He had said it himself. He would be acknowledged for who he was. And who was he?

"I AM ZIM!!!!!!"

* * *

**Heh? HEH!? I told you the update would be faster! HA!!! And it didn't take me a year this time! lulz**

**So yes. Dib's not skitzo, he just has two conflicting thoughts, and the thoughts are arguing with each other, and throw in his habit of talking to himself, and viola! A fake skitzo! Hehe, I'm weird.**

**Chapter 10 well take a few days, though, if not next week. (unless I start typing it out when I should be doing other things) I have senior pictures tomorrow, and I get my school schedual the day after. Not to mention I have two summer assignments that need to get done NOW. School starts on the 12th, so yeah. It stinks. **

**Specail shout out to my friend Lurkie! I've not been ignoring you, I swear! Did you get my post card!? and HAHAHA I'm updating this!! And, oh golly-gen-zollus....I have so much to tell you when I'm able to get back on yim. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend.**

**~Pilo**


End file.
